Bella Luna
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: ¿Que tienen Bella Moon y Rosalie Hale en común?...Rubia y castaña, celeste contra chocolate.. Dos hermanas fueron separadas al nacer, para ser criadas por diferentes razas. fuego y hielo, pasión prohibida.. ¿que sucederá cuando se reencuentren?
1. Hace Catorce Años

Muchos personajes son de S.M, los que no conozcan y la trama es obra de mi hermosa cabeza.

* * *

><p>¿Que tienen Bella Moon y Rosalie Hale en común? Una fue criada en una reserva con una familia de cambiantes y la otra con una familia de vampiros. Rubia y castaña, celeste contra chocolate. El Sol se eleva y La Luna se esconde, Su padre Cielo complacido manda una orden.<p>

Cuenta una vieja leyenda, que dos eternos amantes se amaron con locura. Fuego entre hielo sin censura, pero a pesar de eso sus besos eran prohibidos ya que tenían el mismo apellido. Sol y Luna fueron a pasear y su padre furioso los hizo separar. Tiempo después su amor dio frutos y dos hermosas doncellas vieron el mundo, pero no todo no fue feliz para dulce pareja ya El Cielo sigue sin quererla… quieres saber ¿que sucederá? Sigue esta historia y te sorprenderás.

* * *

><p>Hace 14 años…<p>

El hombre miraba con ternura la escena, los niños corrían y gritaban felices en la playa. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera.

Pero fijándose bien noto que algo no iba tan bien como se veía. Al frente de el unos niños de piel cobriza corrían y jugaban felices, pero muy lejos de ellos se encontraba una pequeña de tez pálida. Esta no jugaba con los demás niños y estos no hacían nada para invitarla a jugar.

El hombre al ver semejante escena llamo a los niño enfadado. Con una mirada que solo significaba problemas los niños se acercaron lentamente.

—Niños como puede ser posible que no jueguen con Bella Luna.

—Abuelo esa niña es muy rara— Dijo una de las niñas del grupo.

—Si abuelo, siempre que nos acercamos a ella nos aleja o empieza hablar con alguien que no vemos— dice uno de los niños mas pequeño.

—A ver, niños. Es que ustedes aun son muy jóvenes para entender completamente… pero creo que si le cuento una de nuestras leyendas de la tribu, entenderán— dijo el hombre sentándose cerca de la gran fogata.

Los niños emocionados se sentaron con rapidez, sin notar que la pequeña Bella Luna se acercaba disimuladamente para poder oír.

—"_Bueno cuenta esta vieja leyenda que hace mucho, muchísimos años; El Sol galante conoció a una bella doncella. Y que esta con su hermoso cabello café con iluminaciones plateadas y sus ojos del mismo color fue lo que lo cautivo al joven Sol…"_

— ¿Y que paso abuelo? — pregunto la niña ansiosa.

—Ahora mismo te lo dijo querida… "_bueno El Sol cautivado trato hablar con la joven pero esta solo lo rechazaba. Después de varios intentos fallidos El Sol ya rendido le confiesa que se había enamorado de ella y que no sabía la razón para que lo rechazara._

_La bella doncella se presento y diciendo su nombre explico: —Mi nombre es Luna la doncella de la noche e hija del Cielo, ¿veis ahora entendéis el porque te rechazo a pesar de que también me e enamorado? ¡Eres mi hermano!_

_El Sol sorprendido se alejo un poco de ella, a pesar de que entendía sus razones algo muy dentro de el la decía que no la dejara._

_Dijo el Sol: — ¡Oh hermosa Luna! Créeme que te entiendo, pero algo en mi ser me dice que si me alejo de usted me moriré…_

_—Me moriré de tristeza al no poder tocar mas tu piel, que me importa que piense nuestro padre ¡te amo! Y es lo único que me importa._

_—Pero…— Trata de decirle Luna, pero Sol la calla besándola._

_Después de un largo tiempo se separan._

_—Preciosa no importa. Lo que interesa es que nos amamos._

_—Esta bien…"_

— ¡Hay que lindo! — grita la niña feliz. Bella Luna piensa lo mismo, a pesar de su corta edad lo entendía muy bien.

—Si querida pero eso no es todo… _"El Sol y La Luna se siguieron viendo, enamorándose cada vez más. Pero sus hermanas Las Estrellas se enteraron y envidiosas fueron a contarle todo a su padre. Este ya enterado sigue a Sol y los vio… tan grande fue su furia que los separo. Pero sabiendo que su hijo El Sol no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo y este se perdió por el horizonte. El Cielo dejo bajo vigilancia a Luna con las Estrellas. Se dice que ya derrotada Luna lloro tanto que sus lagrimas crearon los Mares y Océanos. Sola se va a sus aposentos donde la esperan sus dos grandes amigas, las únicas Estrellas que no la traicionaron. El Sol llego tiempo después pero no volvió a ver a su amada. Ya que este se marchaba cada vez que las Estrellas salían, sin saber que su querida Luna era una de ellas._

_Se dice que las dos estrellas ya cansadas de ver tanto sufrimiento, decidieron hacer un plan y este consistía que ellas cada veinte años dormirían a su padre El Cielo para así se reunieran los eternos amantes."_

—Eso mis queridos nietos es lo que ahora llamamos Eclipses — dijo el hombre terminado el relato. Los niños aun con aire de nostalgia se levantaron, pero aun así el más pequeño pregunto:

—Abuelo, ¿Qué tiene que ver esta leyenda con Bella Luna?

—Tiene que ver mucho pequeños… "_Se dice que hace cuatro años La Luna quedo embarazada, esta tuvo gemelas. La mayor nació a igual que su padre El Sol, con cabellos rubios y ojos celeste la llamaron Bruciare Luce que significa Luz en Llamas y la otra pequeña nació idéntica a su madre y la llamaron Bella Luna que significa Hermosa Luna"_— dijo el hombre mientras los niños ponían cara de sorpresa.

—Para que su padre El Cielo no las encontrara, las dejaron aquí en la tierra y hace exactamente cuatro años La Luna nos entrego a Bella Luna nuestra guardiana— dijo el señor mientras miraba a la niña, esta al notar que todos la veían un hermoso color carmín pinto sus mejillas.

Los niños se fueron a jugar pero esta vez aun con la historia en mente, se prometieron a si mismos que iban a proteger a Bella Luna de las garras de su abuelo Cielo.

Muy lejos de allí pero muy cerca de la vez, La Luna observa como una de sus hijas juega con los niños. Solo puede pensar en lo feliz que se ve y preguntándose como estaría su otra hija.

—Hay un dicho humano que refleja lo que esta pasando hermana y este es: después de la calma viene la tormenta— dice la Estrella Norte mientras ve la misma escena.

En ese momento una lágrima cae y la marea se eleva…


	2. Hace Trece Años

Muchos personajes son de S.M, los que no conozcan y la trama es obra de mi hermosa cabeza.

* * *

><p>¿Que tienen Bella Moon y Rosalie Hale en común? Una fue criada en una reserva con una familia de cambiantes y la otra con una familia de vampiros. Rubia y castaña, celeste contra chocolate. El Sol se eleva y La Luna se esconde, Su padre Cielo complacido manda una orden.<p>

Cuenta una vieja leyenda, que dos eternos amantes se amaron con locura. Fuego entre hielo sin censura, pero a pesar de eso sus besos eran prohibidos ya que tenían el mismo apellido. Sol y Luna fueron a pasear y su padre furioso los hizo separar. Tiempo después su amor dio frutos y dos hermosas doncellas vieron el mundo, pero no todo no fue feliz para dulce pareja ya El Cielo sigue sin quererla… quieres saber ¿que sucederá? Sigue esta historia y te sorprenderás.

* * *

><p>Hace 13 años…<p>

Rosalie Hale miraba nostálgicamente el bosque, ya hacia tiempo que sentía que algo faltaba, a veces se podía imaginar jugando en una playa soleada e incluso podía sentir el calor en su pálida piel. Pero era solo eso un sueño.

Ella jamás había pisado una playa en su vida, jamás había sentido el mar tocando sus tobillos; simple mente sentía soledad.

Sus padres los Señores Hale nunca estaban, su única compañía era la señora Smith, su Nana. Pero sabía que algo iba cambiar esta vez y no iba estar más sola nunca.

Sonó el teléfono así que su Nana fue a contestar, aun seguía mirando la ventana, cuando el grito de la señora Smith la saco de su trance. Salio corriendo de la habitación hasta la cocina y vio como su Nana aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

—Nana ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto inocentemente.

Esta aun aguantándose las ganas de llorar abrazo a la pequeña, había pasado una gran desgracia que la marcaría de por vida.

La Señora Smith miraba preocupadamente a niña rubia, desde que le había dado la noticia que los Señores Hale habían muerto en un accidente lo único que hizo, fue abrazarla y después se había marchado a su habitación. Lo mas extraño era que al día siguiente cuando la fue a despertar encontró varios juguetes quemados.

Ya habían pasado una semana del funeral y Rosalie se veía como si no hubiera pasado nada, la única cosa que la conectaba su duelo era el vestido negro que usaba, pero solo porque la Señora Smith la había obligado.

La niña aburrida se escapo de su Nana, y yendo hacia el centro comercial espero sentada. Sabia que aquí era donde su vida cambiaria, tanto que la perdida de sus padres no le dolía.

Rosalie seguía mirando a la nada, cuando escucho un gran ruido. Al fijarse bien se encontró con las personas mas extrañas que habían visto, eran dos señoras y cuatro hombres. La mujer que se veía un poco más grande que la otra, tenía el cabello color miel y unos hermosos ojos miel.

El hombre a su lado era como un príncipe, rubio y de ojos miel. El otro rubio le recordó a un soldado era el mas alto de todos y miraba con amor a la otra mujer. Ella era la mas pequeña tanto que parecía tinkerbell, su cabellos negro apuntaba en todas direcciones.

Los dos últimos hombres eran opuestos entre si. El más bajo tenía el cabello bronce y ojos miel y el otro que parecía un oso era pelinegro y también tenía los ojos color miel.

En fin todos tenían los ojos color miel y supo que era ellos a los que estaba esperando. Así que con paso decidido o lo más decidido que puede aparentar una niña de cuatro años fue hacia ellos.

— ¡Que no me llames enana! — grito Tinkerbell al Oso.

—Pero es la verdad tu… hola pequeña — dijo el grandote cuando vio a la pequeña, todos voltearon para verla, esta al ver que la miraban sus mejillas se pusieron ezcarlata.

—¡Oh mira Mami! ¿Podemos quedárnosla? — dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

—Emmett cariño no podemos— dijo la mujer mientras miraba con ternura a la pequeña.

—Si Emmett podrías asustarla— dijo el cobrizo burlándose.

— ¡Cállate Eddie! Ella es perfecta— dijo el que se llamaba Emmett.

Rosalie solo los miraba extrañada aun había palabras que no entendía muy bien, Emmett viendo que aun el rubor aun no había desaparecido, si no que había aumentado se burlo:

— ¡Oh un tomatito!

Aunque nadie esperaba la reacción de la pequeña:

— ¡Mi nombre no es Tomatito, es Rosalie!

—Pero…

— ¡Pero nada! ¡Rosa- lie!

— ¡Valla que por fin alguien te pone en cintura Em! —dice el cobrizo y se acerca a la niña.

—Un gusto conocerte Rosalie, mi nombre Edward— dice mientras se pone a su altura.

—Hola Edward— dice la pequeña abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Este sorprendido la carga y se voltea a su familia, todos aun siguen impactados por la reacción de la pequeña.

—Hola cariño soy Esme.

—Hola Esme…—dice la pequeña aun el los brazos de Edward.

—Cariño ¿Dónde esta tus padres?

Aunque tampoco esperaban su respuesta:

—Murieron… pero ahora ustedes son mi familia— dice Rosalie abrazando mas a Edward.

En un lugar lejano pero ala misma vez cercano, El Sol ve como su hija se va con esa familia de vampiros. El sabe que esta en buenas manos, pero aun así siente una gran presión al saber que no puede criarla junto con su amada Luna y su hermana.

—Ten paciencia hermano… pronto las tendrás contigo— dice el viento del sur mientras alborota los cabellos de la pequeña Rosalie.

Entonces un gruñido se escucha y el cielo se enciende…


	3. Capitulo 1

Muchos personajes son de S.M, los que no conozcan y la trama es obra de mi hermosa cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tienen Bella Moon y Rosalie Hale en común? Una fue criada en una reserva con una familia de cambiantes y la otra con una familia de vampiros. Rubia y castaña, celeste contra chocolate. El Sol se eleva y La Luna se esconde, Su padre Cielo complacido manda una orden.<strong>

**Cuenta una vieja leyenda, que dos eternos amantes se amaron con locura. Fuego entre hielo sin censura, pero a pesar de eso sus besos eran prohibidos ya que tenían el mismo apellido. Sol y Luna fueron a pasear y su padre furioso los hizo separar. Tiempo después su amor dio frutos y dos hermosas doncellas vieron el mundo, pero no todo no fue feliz para dulce pareja ya El Cielo sigue sin quererla… quieres saber ¿que sucederá? Sigue esta historia y te sorprenderás.**

* * *

><p>Cinco amigos corren, se alejan mas de su reserva. y con aire de libertad todos rien, en ese grupo se encuentra Bella Luna; que con su larga melena y carisma va de ultima.<p>

-Vamos Bella, tu puedes- grita Jacob mientras corría, Bella le da una mirada asesina. Este solo se encojes de hombros y corre más rápido.

En primer lugar iban Leah y América, después iba Jacob; tanto Bella y Seth como siempre iban de últimos.

-tranquila Bella te entiendo solo por que son mas altos y mayores presumen- dice Seth, cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar tanto Leah y América corren mas rápido.

Ya al llegar tanto Las chicas y Jacob se detuvieron y tomaron aire. Tiempo después llegaron Bella y Seth; esta al llegar le faltaba el aire.

-Oh vamos no se cansaron ¿verdad?- dice Jacob mientras se estiraba.

-ya déjalos Jacob, recuerda que tu hace un año también te cansabas- dice Leah defendiendo a sus hermanos.

-Si y luego crecieron estas hermosuras- dijo Jacob mientras se besaba sus musculosos brazos.

-Ni que estuvieras tan bueno idiota – dice América aunque la verdad Jacob se había puesto mucho mas guapo, pero eso jamás iba salir su boca.

-Bueno a lo que venimos... como ya saben mañana comienza el nuevo año escolar y como la tradición vamos a pedirle a la Luna que nos ayude este año...

-Oh vamos al grano Leah... todos ya o sabemos ¿verdad Bella Luna?- dijo Jacob mirándola esta solo asintió y se puso color escarlata.

Ya se lo que piensa "oh que bonito sobrenombre" pero simplemente no era solo eso. Bella White Moon como la conocían en otros lugares o simplemente Bella Luna como la conocían en la reserva. Era admirada por los más creyentes de la tribu ya que una de sus leyendas decía que Bella Luna era una de las hijas de la doncella nocturna La Luna y el caballero galante El Sol. A sus diecisiete años Bella se sentía cada vez mas alejada de su herencia, se preguntaba siempre por que nunca le habían dicho la verdad; simplemente que la habían abandonado con apenas horas de nacida.

-Bella es tu turno.

-Bueno... ¡Oh Madre Luna! Escucha el llamado de tu hija Bella Luna, quien como todos los años te pide que nos ayude a que este nuevo año escolar nos valla bien. Reparte tu esperanzas, de esas que aun tienes hacia mi padre el sol y mi hermana. ¡Oh madre escucha nuestras plegarias!- recita Bella viendo la brillante Luna llena.

-Y también ayuda a Bella en su nuevo Instituto- dice Jacob que mira también a la luna y no nota el cambio de temperamento de Bella.

-¡que acabas de decir Jacob Ephraim Black!- grita Bella explotando y el mar también lo hace.

-Ok Bella cálmate antes que inundes de nuevo la reserva- dije Seth tratando de calmarla. Así lo hace pero eso no hizo que ella saliera corriendo hacia la reserva.

Ya allí, se encuentra con Sue en la cocina.

-¿Es verdad? ¿No estaré mas en el instituto de la reserva?

-¡Hola mi Hermosa Luna! Si es verdad mañana empiezas en Forks High- dice Sue mientras le da una sonrisa maternal.

— ¿Forks High? ¿Mama Sue acaso usted se golpeo la cabeza? — dice Bella Luna mientras mira raro a la mujer que tiene frente a ella.

— ¡Bella White Moon! Esa no es manera de contestar.

—Pero... Sue ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en el Instituto de la reserva?— dice mientras hace uno de esos pucheros que consigue todo.

—Oh no Bella, nada de pucheros; además fue tu madre quien quiso que te cambiaran— dice Sue severamente.

"si claro mi madre" piensa Bella.

—Ok si no me piensas ayudar, Serra mejor que te vayas a tu habitación— dice Sue dándose vuelta para terminar de cocinar.

Bella Luna se va a su habitación, aun enfadada porque siempre hacían cosas sin su permiso. No podía entender la razón por la que su madre quiso cambiarla, como siempre se sentía mas desconectada del el mundo donde se supone que había nacido.

Incluso su abuelo Harry estaba más conectado con su madre que ella.

Luna desde su lugar ve como su hija llora, pero no puede hacer nada ya que su hija se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

Aun recuerda cuando su Bella hablaba con ella cuando tenia apenas tres años, luego hizo amiguitos y su conexión se fuer perdiendo con el tiempo. Y ahora solo puede mirar, y escucharla pero nunca tocarla.

La Estrella del Sur ve a su hermana llorar, así que va en busca de Norte y la van a consolar.

—Hermana, tranquila solo falta tres años…

— ¡tres años! Sabes muy bien todo que puede pasar en tres años Norte— dijo Luna aun viendo a su hija.

—Si, pero piensa en estos tres años que vienen quizás se podrán reunir— dice Sur mientras mira esperanzada a su hermana.

—Que el destino te oiga hermana…


	4. Capitulo 2

Muchos personajes son de S.M, los que no conozcan y la trama es obra de mi hermosa cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tienen Bella Moon y Rosalie Hale en común? Una fue criada en una reserva con una familia de cambiantes y la otra con una familia de vampiros. Rubia y castaña, celeste contra chocolate. El Sol se eleva y La Luna se esconde, Su padre Cielo complacido manda una orden.<strong>

**Cuenta una vieja leyenda, que dos eternos amantes se amaron con locura. Fuego entre hielo sin censura, pero a pesar de eso sus besos eran prohibidos ya que tenían el mismo apellido. Sol y Luna fueron a pasear y su padre furioso los hizo separar. Tiempo después su amor dio frutos y dos hermosas doncellas vieron el mundo, pero no todo no fue feliz para dulce pareja ya El Cielo sigue sin quererla… quieres saber ¿que sucederá? Sigue esta historia y te sorprenderás.**

* * *

><p>Rosalie Hale se mira en el espejo, ya no era esa inocente niña que llego hace trece años. Ya era toda una mujer de diecisiete años.<p>

Esos trece años con peleas y reconciliaciones, bromas de parte de Emmett y sobretodo el consuelo de Edward SU Edward.

Ella suspira, a pesar de tener una maravillosa familia (quitando a Emmett claro esta) Rosalie aun siente cierto vacío. Un vacío que al parecer no se puede llenar tan fácilmente.

Pero simplemente lo ignora… siente un suave y frío dedo que pasa por su mejilla, esta se da vuelta y le sonríe a Edward.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos— dice este.

Rosalie simplemente ríe y se sienta en su cama.

—Si acepto eso ya no seria divertido Ed.

—Cierto pero simplemente tengo curiosidad.

Rosalie ríe más fuerte.

—Edward tu siempre tienes curiosidad.

Edward simplemente la ve con un puchero, pero ella no es tan débil y simplemente lo ignora. Su relación con Edward ha sido maravillosa desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron.

Todo lo contrario con el oso de Emmett, este solo la molestaba y le hacia bromas pesadas a cada rato. Aun recuerda cuando encontró su precioso y favorito perfume hecho pedazos, claro que ella ya sabia quien era el responsable; en ese día Rosalie le grito a Emmett como no tienes idea. Ella aun sigue furiosa a pesar que eso sucedió hace dos años exactamente.

—Rose, tengo algo que decirte— dice Edward temiendo de su reacción.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunta esta con curiosidad.

—Hummm… vamos a mudarnos

— ¿¡Que!?

Edward la agarra por los hombros a antes que cometa una tontería, ya calmada Rosalie pregunto:

— ¿A dónde?

—A un pueblito llamado Forks.

— ¿Forks? ¿Por qué ahí? — pregunta la rubia al cobrizo.

— ¿Por qué? Hummm...… es un buen lugar además nos sirva para hem... tu sabes—dice Edward mientras la mira nerviosamente, así que Rosalie se da cuenta que no están solos.

—Para su extraña alergia a la luz del sol— dice la rubia con ironía.

—Lo mejor es que todos vamos a ir al instituto juntos.

—Y compartir clases con el Mamut de Emmett… si claro.

—Rose, ya déjalo estar. El ya no se a burlado de ti desde hace dos años—dice Edward mientras la abraza tratando de calmarla.

Hoy era el primer día del nuevo año escolar, había chicos que saludaban alegremente a sus compañeros y había otros que apenas se mantenían en pie.

En ese momento entro un hermoso Volvo, y de el salieron los Cullen. Alice y Jasper iban agarrados de las manos, Emmett sonreía felizmente y Edward trataba que Rosalie no asesinara a Emmett.

Todos los estudiantes quedaron sin habla, todos sorprendidos por la belleza de ellos. Los Cullen entran rápidamente al Instituto. En eso instante Bella Luna también llega al estacionamiento.

Y los Alumnos aun impactados se impresionan mas al verla, los hombres la desvestían con la mirada y las chicas la miraban con envidia.

Bella incomoda se va directamente a las oficinas, al llegar se encuentran con unas señoras ya maduras conversando animadamente.

Una de ellas se da cuenta de la presencia de esta y la pregunta:

— ¿necesitas algo querida?

—Hummm… necesito buscar mi horario— dice Bella sornándose.

La mujer saca un poco de papeles y busca.

— ¿Tu nombre?

—Bella White Moon.

—Aquí esta— dice dándole lo que ahora seria su horario.

Bella se despide y va hacia su siguiente clase, las horas pasan volando y ya era hora del almuerzo.

Los Cullen son los primeros en llegar a la cafetería, y se sienta en una mesa alejada. Bella llega tempo después con una chica que habla hasta por los codos, ella solo quería deshacerse de ella. Ellas van directamente a donde esta la comida. Ya comprada se sientan en una mesa.

Bella distraída no oye nada lo que le dice aquella chica, su vista capta a unas personas realmente extrañas. No comían ni hablaban simplemente se miraban. Eran cinco dos chicas y tres chicos. Pero lo que le llamo mas la atención fue su pálida piel, esta le recordó a una de las muchas leyendas de su abuelo. "Los Fríos".

El chico de cabellos cobrizos la miro…

En ese momento todo se paraliza, Bella no puede dejar de mirar al extraño chico cobrizo que esta a unas cuantas mesas. Simplemente se olvida de cómo respirar, no hay nadie más solo ellos dos… ellos dos y la rubia que lo abraza posesivamente.

Rosalie nota que Edward esta distraído, así que ve donde el esta mirando. Ahí se encuentra con una chica castaña.. Una chica castaña muy hermosa.

En ese momento la castaña y la rubia conecta sus miradas y solo un pensamiento pasa por sus mentes

"El es mío"…


	5. Outtake: Emmett

Muchos personajes son de S.M, los que no conozcan y la trama es obra de mi hermosa cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tienen Bella Moon y Rosalie Hale en común? Una fue criada en una reserva con una familia de cambiantes y la otra con una familia de vampiros. Rubia y castaña, celeste contra chocolate. El Sol se eleva y La Luna se esconde, Su padre Cielo complacido manda una orden.<strong>

**Cuenta una vieja leyenda, que dos eternos amantes se amaron con locura. Fuego entre hielo sin censura, pero a pesar de eso sus besos eran prohibidos ya que tenían el mismo apellido. Sol y Luna fueron a pasear y su padre furioso los hizo separar. Tiempo después su amor dio frutos y dos hermosas doncellas vieron el mundo, pero no todo no fue feliz para dulce pareja ya El Cielo sigue sin quererla… quieres saber ¿que sucederá? Sigue esta historia y te sorprenderás.**

* * *

><p>Nota: escuchar esto mientras leen: watch?v=IX3DGra28PE<p>

* * *

><p>Hace trece años… trece años con 35 días y siete horas.<p>

Siete horas con 50 minutos y 1000 segundos con 1125487 milisegundos.

Ese era el tiempo en que mi existencia cambio, esa cabellera rubia y ojos celestes me cautivaron desde el primer segundo que la vi, ella estaba sentada viendo a la nada; tan sola que solo quería correr a abrazarla… pero no pude… simplemente me quede mirando como ella reía con alguien que no era yo. Con alguien que al parecer la hacia feliz… tanto que sentía una gran envidia de esas sonrisas.

Sonrisas que la hacían reír feliz, simplemente estuve alejado… tratando que ella notara mi existencia. Claro que ella la noto… pero no de la mejor manera.

Trece años… pensando como conquistarla, como hacerla MIA y de nadie mas. Pero lo que conseguía era alejarla mas de mi lado, y acercarla mas a el… mi hermano.

No es que lo odie, solo ver que la hace feliz siento que soy feliz también, pero… eso no evita sentir ese vacío en mi ser.

Como negar que amo esos labios, esos ojos hechizantes. Como hacerlo… simplemente me es imposible evitar.

Cuando le enseño a tocar el piano, fue una escena hermosa... pero yo no era bienvenido a participar; verla tan concentrada en algo la hacia ver mas bella de lo que ya era.

Recordar cuando empezó a llamar la atención de los muchachos, mis hermanos y padre se pusieron locos de celos… no puedo negar que no lo sentí, pero fueron mucho mas fuertes que los de ellos. Solo quería estar cerca de ella pero siempre estaba el quien me alejaba.

Mi familia no sabe lo que siento… supongo que es lo mejor, solo quiero sufrir este dolor en soledad. Simplemente mirar las estrellas e imaginar que ella esta aquí conmigo, pero siempre llego a mi realidad y se me parte mi muerto corazón…

¿Algún día seré libre de este sufrimiento? En realidad no lo se, pero ¿que importa? Ya me he hecho la idea de estar sin ella. Y supongo que algun dia seré feliz.

Hace exactamente veinte años descubrí mi don, un don que me ha ayudado a que nadie se enterara de esto. Supongo que es una especie de camuflaje aunque no estoy muy seguro que digamos, solo se que puedo pensar lo que sea y que puedo engañar aun lector de mentes confundiéndolo completamente; he practicado lo suficiente y ya puedo engañar a una vidente y un empático.

Pero eso no significa que me puedo engañar a mi mismo, créanme que ya lo he intentado y nada funciona. Aun no quiero decirles nada a mi familia del don, aunque no estoy seguro del por que.

Solo se que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza esa rubia que me roba el aliento.

Hoy empezábamos el Instituto, y como siempre yo solo miraba como ellos se desenvolvían.

Y como siempre tuve que hacer de las mías para poder al menos ganarme una mirada suya, claro que no me gane una mirada de amor… pero era algo.

Al salir no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara, se que ella aun me miraba y eso era mucho para mi.

Pase todas las horas restantes imaginando una realidad alternativa, en donde ella y yo éramos felices juntos.

Mis hermanos creen que yo no entiendo y que me comporto peor que un niño, se que tienen razón pero jamás nadie han llegado tan profundo a mi corazón para conocerme como en realidad soy. Y lamentablemente la única persona a quien quiero que me conozca de verdad, es la rubia que aun me sigue mirando con ganas de asesinarme.

Yo solo le sonrío y esta voltea, tratando de llamar la atención de mi hermano. Pero el sinplente no la escucha, ella ve donde el esta mirando.

Noto como ella manda una cara de odio en esa dirección, y como curioso que soy también fijo mi mirada.

En una de las mesas se encuentra una chica de tez pálida y cabellos caoba, que también mira con odio a mi Rose. Es hermosa no hay que negarlo, pero algo en mi muy en el fondo; que dice que hay peligro.

Ambas miran a Edward y después sus miradas se fijan en unas chicas peleando, tanto Rose como la chica se paran de sus asientos con cara determinación, y yo lo hago con ellas.

— ¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta Alice extrañada, Edward aun sigue en trance. Rosalie la ignora y se aleja más.

—Emmett ¿ahora que le has hecho? — me pregunta Jasper con esa mirada que te paraliza. Pero yo solo la ignoro, y sacando mi lado mas oculto voy hacia ellas.

Y lo único coherente que puedo pensar es:

"_tengo que cuidar a la pequeña morena"…_


	6. Capitulo 3

Muchos personajes son de S.M, los que no conozcan y la trama es obra de mi hermosa cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tienen Bella Moon y Rosalie Hale en común? Una fue criada en una reserva con una familia de cambiantes y la otra con una familia de vampiros. Rubia y castaña, celeste contra chocolate. El Sol se eleva y La Luna se esconde, Su padre Cielo complacido manda una orden.<strong>

**Cuenta una vieja leyenda, que dos eternos amantes se amaron con locura. Fuego entre hielo sin censura, pero a pesar de eso sus besos eran prohibidos ya que tenían el mismo apellido. Sol y Luna fueron a pasear y su padre furioso los hizo separar. Tiempo después su amor dio frutos y dos hermosas doncellas vieron el mundo, pero no todo no fue feliz para dulce pareja ya El Cielo sigue sin quererla… quieres saber ¿que sucederá? Sigue esta historia y te sorprenderás.**

* * *

><p>Los Cullen no pueden creer lo que están viendo, en solo pocos segundos tanto Bella y Rosalie fueron directamente a defender a una chica, esta era molestada por una de las chicas populares de la escuela. La chica solo escuchaba silenciosamente como la Rubia la insultaba.<p>

Bella y Rosalie llegaron al mismo tiempo con una cara que solo causaba terror, la pobre chica se encogió mas del miedo. La rubia al darse la cuenta le sonrío hipócritamente.

—Mira mocosa, ya lo sabes mañana necesito el trabajo de historia.

—Pe-ro y-o tam-bi-en lo ten-go que en-tre-gar—tartamudea la chica.

—Eso me importa un pepino, hazlo o ya sabes lo que pasara…

**(Este momento poner esta canción: ****Hollywood Undead – Undead)**

— ¡Mira rubia oxigenada!— Grito Bella Luna furiosa.

La rubia cuyo nombre era Laurent miro de mala manera a Bella, pero Rosalie le jalo fuertemente su oxigenada cabellera.

—Mira, no se que te crees pero me vas a escuchar seriamente— susurra Rosalie con tono amenazante.

—Oye rubia de pacotilla, deja que hable unas cosas con tu "amiguita" — dijo Bella a Rosalie.

Y así señores es como se pasa de defender a alguien a empezar a pelear con la otra persona que pretendía ayudar.

— ¡Cállate mocosa! — grita Rosalie empujando a Bella, esta solo se tambalea y mira con odio a la causante.

—Esa es la razón por la que odio a las ¡RUBIAS! — dice Bella lanzando un puñetazo.

Rosalía la esquiva y lanza otro en su lugar, los Cullen miraban asombrados la pelea y trataban de recordar quien fue que le enseño pelear a su Rose.

Las chicas peleaban muy coordenadas entre si, Emmett trataba de acercarse y con temor miraba como la rubia atacaba a la morena.

— ¿Que pasa rubia… se te acabaron las neuronas? — pregunta Bella mientras ve como Rosalie se aleja y en un abrir/cerrar de ojos ambas descansan.

Tanto la rubia como la morena se miran con odio, pero algo en su interior les dice que paren. Emmett más calmado trata de acercarse a alguna de las dos. Edward que aun seguía en trance nota el desorden en el comedor.

**(Fin de la canción)**

"_¿Qué demo…"_ piensa este viendo como la hermosa castaña y Rosalie lo miran posesivamente.

— ¡White y Cullen! — grita el director mientras entra en escena, este las ve furioso y manda a los demás a sus respetivas clases.

—Ustedes dos vienen conmigo— dice mientras se dirige a la dirección.

Los Cullen los acompañan, y tratan de calmar a Rosalie en vano. Emmett se acerca a Bella Luna y se presenta:

— ¡Hola! Yo soy el sexy Emmett Cullen y quiero pedir disculpa de parte de mi odiosa hermana— dice este mientras hace una graciosa reverencia, Bella solo se ríe y pasándole un brazo por su cintura le responde:

—Bueno Sexy Emmett, me agradas pero creo que alguien debe disculparse por si sola.

— ¡Ja! Sigue soñando estupida— dice Rosalie mientras copia la pose que se encuentra la morena con Emmett y le pasa un brazo por la cintura a Edward.

Esta solo gruñe al ver su intención y abraza mas a Emmett, al llegar a la dirección esperan en la salita.

—Bueno Señoritas White y Cullen, ¿alguien me dice que fue lo que paso? — dice el director mientras las miran de forma extraña.

—Solo estaba en la cafetería y llego esta rubia y me ataco— dice Bella mientras se revisa la uñas.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — grita Rosalie.

—Si lo es.

—Que no lo es.

—Que si.

—Que no.

— ¡Si!

— ¡NO!

— ¡Ya basta! Cullen, White ambas están castigadas— pierde los estribos el director.

—Pero…— son interrumpidas por la mirada amenazante del director—Pero nada, hoy mismo después de clases empiezan.

—Es tu culpa…—dice Bella mientras mira a Rosalie, la rubia la devuelve la mirada.

— ¡MIA! Si fuiste tu quien empezó— dice Rosalie mientras salen de la dirección.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Si lo es.

—No.

—Si

— ¡NO! ¡SI! — gritan ambas y en ese momento el piso tiembla con fuerza y el mar forma grandes olas.

Tanto El Sol como La Luna miran con asombro lo que sus hijas han hecho, y con seguridad confirman su gran temor… ellas tienen los poderes del fuego y del hielo. Poderes que El Cielo ha estado buscando por largo tiempo y que ahora ha encontrado.


	7. Capitulo 4

Muchos personajes son de S.M, los que no conozcan y la trama es obra de mi hermosa cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tienen Bella Moon y Rosalie Hale en común? Una fue criada en una reserva con una familia de cambiantes y la otra con una familia de vampiros. Rubia y castaña, celeste contra chocolate. El Sol se eleva y La Luna se esconde, Su padre Cielo complacido manda una orden.<strong>

**Cuenta una vieja leyenda, que dos eternos amantes se amaron con locura. Fuego entre hielo sin censura, pero a pesar de eso sus besos eran prohibidos ya que tenían el mismo apellido. Sol y Luna fueron a pasear y su padre furioso los hizo separar. Tiempo después su amor dio frutos y dos hermosas doncellas vieron el mundo, pero no todo no fue feliz para dulce pareja ya El Cielo sigue sin quererla… quieres saber ¿que sucederá? Sigue esta historia y te sorprenderás.**

* * *

><p>—Bella, ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te metas en problemas?— decía Harry mientras veía con preocupación a Bella Luna.<p>

—Lo siento Abuelo, no se lo que me paso— dijo Bella con la cabeza gacha de la pena.

Cuando Bella llego a la reserva luego que cancelaran todas las clases incluyendo el castigo, gracias al temblor. Se encontró que las cosas no estaban bien, había agua por todas partes. Todos caminaban con las ropas mojadas, la marea estaba alta; fue a ayudar a los chicos que intentaban sacar el agua de la escuela, pero ellos le dijieron que Harry quería verla. Y es así comí estaba ahora siendo regañada por su abuelo.

—Bella tus poderes son muy grandes y es por eso que tienes que manternelos a raya, hoy pudistes estar en peligro.

Después de dos horas de regalos de parte de Sur y Harry. Bella Luna se fue al alcantilado.

Ya era de noche cuando llegó, la luna estaba a todo su resplandor. Bella la miraba con añoranza, lo que daría ella para que sus padres estuvieran ahí con ella, poder abrazarlos y pedirles consejos. Hablar de chicos con su madre y hermana, si ella fuera normal... Si ella no fuera la nieta del cielo o por lo menos no hubiera pasado esa desgracia, ahora estuvieran ahí juntos y felices.

Bella sin poder aguantar mas las lagrimas, se tira al suelo y levantando su mirada al cielo grita fuertemente.

.

.

.

Emmett se sentía extraño. despues que se fueran del Instituto, No podía dejar de pensar en la morena que había peleado con su Rose. Ella era muy linda, pero se veía frágil; tanto que tenia ganas de protegerla de todos. Al llegar a la casa se alejo de todos y con la escusa de cazar se fue al bosque.

Y ahora después de cazar dos osos, aun se sentía extraño y preocupado por la chica.

Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, ni siquiera con Rose. Y eso que el estaba enamorado de la rubia, pero esta sensación era muy diferente.

Sabia muy bien que no era normal, pero solo imaginar a una Bella lastimada, hacia que una parte oscura de el sintiera cierto odio hacia ese ser que se atrevía a dañarla, incluso si se trataba de Rose. No se lo perdonaría.

Emmett caminaba sin rumbo fijo, por el bosque. Algo lo llamaba en dirección a la frontera de su territorio, tanto así que sin pensárselo dos veces entro al territorio de los lobos.

Paso de largo toda la reserva, pero aun lo llamaban era demasiado fuerte. Las personas lo miraban curiosos y asustados, era la primera vez que veían a un frió caminado en sus tierras, hubo algunos lobos dispuestos a atacarlo, pero Harry lo había inpedido. Así que Emmett siguió su camino sin ningún problema.

Unos minutos después, estaba en un gran acantilado. Confundido Emmett ve a Bella desmayada en la punta del acantilado.

Emmett corre a agarrarla y ya en sus brazos se da cuenta que estaba helada. Pero una luz lo cegó completamente.

Podía escuchar las olas chocar fuertemente por el acantilado, el viento soplaba fuertemente también.

—Querido caballero lunar, protege a mi hija de las garras de mi padre— dijo una voz femenina y cuando Emmett puede por fin ver ya no hay nada. Este sacude su cabeza confundió, ya que la veoz se le hacia conocida.

Se lleva a una incociente Bella Luna de vuelta a la reserva, se la entrega a Harry y con mucho esfuerzo se marcha hacia su casa.

Al entrar, todos están reunidos. Lo mas posible regañando a Rosalie, pero por primera vez en trece años no le importa ella; así que camina sin mirar atrás y se va a su habitación.

Los demás están confundidos, era la primera vez que veían a Emmett de esa forma. Incluso Rosalie estaba preocupada.

.

.

.

La Luna ve como el vampiro se siente confundido, el levanta la mirada y se encuentra el reflejo de la luna en la ventana. Este poco a poco cierra los ojos y después de muchos años cae rendido. Las estrellas como siempre están junto a Luna y con una sonrisa ven como el vampiro se va transformando poco a poco en el Caballero Lunar Athar...

* * *

><p>Después de siglos por fin pude actualizar, espero que les guste. el próximo capitulo esta en proceso de escritura.<p>

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


End file.
